The Truth is
by prolixius5
Summary: Saison 1 complète. Saison 2 en cours d'écriture ... : Jane manipule constamment, triche régulièrement, ment occasionnellement. Auto-destruction volontaire ou au contraire, reconstruction? Ou "les Tribulations émotionnelles d'un manipulateur manipulé par ... la VIE, tout simplement !"
1. Ma souffrance m'appartient

**Ma souffrance m'appartient! **

Année après année…

J'erre depuis si longtemps!… Combien ai-je déjà triché, avec les autres, avec moi-même?… J'ai manipulé, oh combien… et à force, j'ai voulu renoncer à l'existence telle qu'elle m'était permise. Ou presque.

_... Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie..._

Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas me laisser détruire à nouveau? Lui faire confiance à Elle ? Ou à la vie ? Ou au hasard ? Je n'ai jamais cru au hasard.

_... Parce que vous êtes utile à l'équipe..._

Et voilà, je peux enfin être utile. Dans quelle mesure, je ne le sais pas… pas encore… enfin, j'ai bien une petite idée. Mais je sais pertinemment que l'équipe me sera utile à moi !

_... Tête de con ! ..._

Là au moins, elle me rend la monnaie de ma pièce. Elle a raison. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Mais je ne décrocherai pas. Pas avant d'avoir atteint mon but.

Je suis plus malin qu'eux tous réunis. Je suis plus malin que la « Faculté ». Je suis…

_... Pourquoi cachez-vous si bien votre souffrance ? ... _

Parce qu'elle m'appartient ! J'ai plongé dans cet enfer seul, de mon plein gré, en toute connaissance de cause, par orgueil sans nul doute et j'en émergerai seul. Ma souffrance est mon catalyseur.

Et je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas avec une pirouette de petite grenouille en papier que je vais pouvoir m'en tirer.

Quoi que…

Elle a souri.

*/*/*/*

Cfr: Saison 1x01 "John le Rouge" (pilote)


	2. Vous séduire ou vous oublier?

**Vous séduire ou vous oublier?**

J'ai tout perdu il y a quelques années une partie de mon cœur, de mon âme, de ma raison d'exister.

De quel droit le destin ose-t-il meurtrir ce gamin, prostré en face de moi ?

De quel droit oserais-je de prétendre offrir une écoute compatissante à quiconque ?

_Je ne prétends pas vous séduire._

Ce droit-là ne me sera jamais offert…

_Vous niez, ça m'intrigue !_

Si vous pouviez voir l'abîme au fond de moi ! Mais je ne peux vous y entraîner.

_Oubliez-moi._

C'est ce que pourrais faire de mieux. Y parviendrai-je ?

*/*/*

Téléphone pointé comme une arme : dérisoire. Un bluff de plus… L'ultime? Enfin?

_Lisbon, où êtes-vous ? Ne m'oubliez pas. J'ai besoin de vous, maintenant. Sinon…_

Deux coups de feu.

Ma vie en plus.

*/*/*

Je regarde ce gamin dans les yeux et je devine l'homme qu'il sera. Lui aurai-je transmis un peu de cette sagesse qui me fait défaut ?

J'ai besoin de sentir que je fais encore partie des vivants.

Permettez ma main sur votre épaule, Lisbon.

Vous ne me chassez plus.

Je ne peux oublier.

Rien.

Jamais.

*/*/*/*

**Cfr: Saison 1x02 "L'apprenti psychopathe" (Red Hair and Silver Tape)**


	3. Adieu à l'Enfance

**Adieu à l'enfance**

Elle doit m'en vouloir.

D'être toujours aussi sûr de moi.

D'être toujours le premier sur la scène d'un interrogatoire.

Voire même de mener l'enquête de mon côté.

Est-ce ma faute si mon intuition ne me fait jamais défaut ? Non jamais, sauf… ce jour-là, dans une autre vie !

J'ai horreur qu'on me défie, qu'on s'estime plus efficace… même si je dois me prendre un coup.

Et le temps des châteaux de sable est révolu, pour moi, mais davantage pour ces quatre-là.

Dommage pour les enfants qu'ils sont encore.

_Rejoignez-moi dans… 2 heures_

Toutes les occasions pour la toucher discrètement, juste pour lire l'heure sur sa montre…

Et Elle ! Si pondérée, si bienveillante que je ne l'en trouve que plus … intéressante.

Question : pourquoi a-t-elle réussi à passer le cap jadis?

Réponse : pour pouvoir aider aujourd'hui un père de famille en détresse à en faire autant !

Dommage que je ne puisse lui dire combien j'admire ce qu'elle vient de faire.

*/*/*/*

_**A la demande de "**_**bulle-de-bo"**_**, j'indiquerai désormais la référence à l'épisode concerné la fin de chaque chapitre. Merci pour la suggestion ;-)**_

_**Cfr: Saison 1x03 "Vague sanglante" (Red Tide)**_


	4. Je n'ai pas le droit

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Mille mercis pour les reviews, les PM et les visites. Pour répondre à une question en privé, je vais tenter d'écrire 1 OS (voire 2 s'il y a matière) par épisode. J'ai déjà préparé une vingtaine de ces petits dialogues intérieurs. Il se peut qu'au fil des saisons, le POV change parfois ici ou là. Sachant où nous allons nous retrouver, à ce fameux S06x08, je pense que je vais m'orienter vers quelque chose de plus en plus incisif. Et comportant aussi beaucoup de remise en quetion, forcément, sachant ce que nous savons et connaissant le personnage.**

**Vivez toutes et tous un merveilleux week-end.  
><strong>**A présent, bienvenus au 4ème chapitre. **

**_Et Voilà!_**

**Je n'ai pas le droit**

**/-/**

_Vous avez un petit faible pour la veuve ?_

Et puis quoi encore ? Lisbon, vous me connaissez mieux que ça ! Ce préambule n'était destiné qu'à mon copain Rigsby, histoire de lui montrer qu'il peut tout accomplir, à condition d'actionner les bons rouages.

Quant à moi, c'est sur la Roue Infernale que je suis écartelé depuis longtemps déjà. Comment pourrais-je me laisser prendre à ce jeu, surtout si c'est moi qui en suis l'instigateur ?

Non, je n'ai pas le droit.

_Oh, un tout petit._

Réponse cryptique, s'il en est. Et qui n'est pas dirigée vers la veuve. Je pense que j'ai tout bonnement un petit faible pour la Vie. En dépit du fait que je prends le chemin de l'Enfer. Parce la vengeance est devenue à mes yeux plus séduisante que ma propre existence.

La seule chose qui aurait pu me faire fondre, et encore, c'est…

_Patrick, prenez-moi dans vos bras._

Non, pas ça ! Surtout pas ça, _je ne peux pas_… un jour peut-être... ou peut-être jamais!

La seule chose qui est à même d'atteindre le fond de ma douleur et de l'alléger un tant soit peu, c'est…

... Une petite princesse qui m'invite dans son royaume et me présente ses poupées.

A peine plus âgée que …

Arrête, Jane !

*/*/*/*

**Cfr: Saison 1x04 "La veuve en rouge" (Ladies in red)**


	5. Si seulement je pouvais oublier

**Si seulement je pouvais oublier**

Je dois lui avouer toute la vérité.  
>Elle peut l'encaisser.<br>Elle devra y faire face, tôt ou tard.

Je suis persuadé que Lisbon m'aurait bien volontiers giflé si elle l'avait pu !

Je lis dans les yeux de Nicole une foule de sentiments mêlés : l'horreur, la peur, le remord, le doute.

Comme moi, jadis. Presque dans le même ordre.

Je me dis qu'elle a de la chance d'être amnésique.

Si seulement je pouvais l'être !

Et disparaître à tout jamais dans le néant qui a englouti ces quelques notes de piano venues d'un autre âge.

Je vais jouer l'hypocrite, une fois de plus !

_Un jour, vous ne vous souviendrez que des bons moments_

C'est ce que je veux lui faire croire. Et je prie qu'elle y parvienne. Elle est si jeune encore et mérite qu'on lui laisse sa chance : soit de se pardonner d'avoir commis l'irréparable, soit de se convaincre qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Saurai-je la guider dans ce dédale de questions tranchantes comme la lame d'un couteau ?

Cette fenêtre vers un dénouement positif m'est à tout jamais fermée, mais pas pour elle. Je refuse d'admettre que tant de personnes autour d'elle aient déjà posé leur verdict.

Allez, Nicole, habillez-vous le plus vite possible, je vous emmène. Vers votre passé, afin qu'il repose en paix. Puis vers votre avenir, qu'il vous ouvre les bras.

Ecoutez. Il en va de votre mental.

Regardez.

Et souvenez-vous. Ne serait-ce que le temps que la peur vous traverse et ne laisse plus que vous, une fois qu'elle aura disparu. (*)

_Un jour, vous ne vous souviendrez que des bons moments_

Et moi ?

En ce jour, le souvenir des bons moments est encore et toujours la proie de l'horreur qui…

Stop !

Va, Nicole, vis cette nouvelle vie, tu la mérites.

Tandis j'étouffe dans la mienne. Je le mérite tout autant.

*/*/*/*

Cfr: Saison 1x05 "Forêt Rouge" (Redwood)

_(*) réréfence à la litanie de la peur, « Dune » Frank Herbert_


	6. Jeux, perds, verts

**Jeux, perds, verts**

Elles allaient si bien avec vos yeux.

Mais je savais d'emblée que vous ne les auriez pas gardées. Trop tape à l'œil. Trop chères. Trop…

Bien évidemment, Van Pelt vous a imitée.

Vous avez raison toutes les deux.

J'ai voulu m'amuser. Prouver que je peux être excessivement et abusivement doué à certains jeux. Revêtir la panoplie du parfait playboy qui dépense sans compter. Qui étale ses largesses en toute impunité devant tous.

Parce qu'il n'a plus que ça à montrer : ce don presqu'inné pour l'esbroufe !

Mais à ce jeu-là, il est clair que je suis en train de perdre.  
>Une fois de plus.<br>Mais cette fois, sans victime.

Et comme toujours, le sommeil m'évite.

Jusqu'à ce que je me décide à commettre une absurdité qui fera des heureux, à n'en pas douter. Une manne tombée… du casino tout proche.

Les bijoux ne sont rien, de toute façon, comparés à ce sourire que vous m'avez offert en ouvrant l'écrin. Vous étiez si…  
>Dommage que le timing soit si mauvais. J'ai réussi à faire passer inaperçu mon souhait de vous faire présent de quelque chose de spécial en gâtant toute l'équipe. Tout en sachant que ce que j'ai à vous offrir n'a pas de prix et ne se trouve dans aucune boutique au monde.<p>

Je serai prêt à franchir ce pas vers vous quand j'aurai enfin réussi à me prouver à moi-même que j'en suis digne.

*/*

Les garçons ont gardé les montres. Ils n'ont pas la même sensibilité, n'éprouvent pas la même gêne que vous les filles, c'est compréhensible.

Moi, tout ce que je veux garder de vous, c'est la lueur dans vos yeux qui, une fraction de seconde, a répandu en moi une onde de bien-être indescriptible, m'a fait croire que peut-être, il subsiste un infime espoir… Tout ce que j'ai à faire pour sauver cette misérable existence de comédien surfait, c'est de plonger dans l'immensité de vos yeux…

... Verts.

*/*/*/*

Cfr: Saison 1x06 "43 Rouge" (Red-handed)

_Aurez-vous remarqué le petit jeu de mot dans ce chapitre ?_


	7. Les larmes que vous ne verrez pas

**Les larmes que vous ne verrez pas**

***/*/***

_Je méjuge, moi ? On va bien s'amuser !_

Je trouve touchant - tout en cachant avec mille précautions combien cela me touche - que Lisbon prenne ma défense avec un soupçon de tendresse, de protectionnisme : ai-je vraiment tourné la page de mon statut de médium ? Chacun sait et je le clame aujourd'hui devant tous: je ne suis plus que tragédie, presqu'une légende. Alors ne venez pas me raconter vos histoires de contact avec l'au-delà. Si c'était possible, je le saurais ! Je me refuse à croire que j'aie pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi vital pour la survie de mon mental. Ce faisant, je ne me rends même plus compte qu'en m'accrochant au souvenir des morts, j'en arrive à blesser les vivants qui ne me veulent que du bien.

_En fait, c'est vital pour toi que Kristina soit un imposteur parce que si elle ne l'est pas,…_

Nous y voilà, Grace…

_Elle a réellement don…_

Je ne peux y adhérer, désolé. C'est moi qui ai inventé le concept, tu te rappelles ?

_Tout ce dont tu te moques,  
>Tout ce que tu dénigres,<br>Tout ce que tu représentes se retrouve sans dessus-dessous…_

Elle se tient là, debout devant moi, raide comme la justice, le regard si dur, malgré sa jeunesse. Je suis assis, au supplice, le dos au mur. Ça y est, ça commence à faire mal. Vite, une réaction, n'importe laquelle…

_Heu, oui c'est juste, hypothétique, mais juste_

_Et si ta famille te regardait de là-haut ce soir pendant la séance…_

Je les sens auprès de moi à chaque instant, tu sais

_Qu'elle te parle,  
>Mais que tu n'entendes rien,<br>Parce que tu refuses d'y croire_

Arrête, Van Pelt!

Touché au plus profond, mais tu n'en sauras jamais rien!

_Ce serait vraiment triste._

Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Grace, surtout pas, j'ai mérité cette première gifle.

La suivante viendra de Clara. Oui, jeune demoiselle, vous avez tellement raison, les parents sont là pour protéger leurs enfants. Et où étais-je, moi, lorsque Charlotte avait désespérément besoin de moi ? A parader comme un paon médiatisé jusqu'au bout du bluff !

La dernière, c'est cette femme, que j'exècre depuis le début et qui ne me le rend même pas, qui va me la donner. Je ne veux rien d'elle, je la crois douée comme je l'étais à l'époque, monnayant très cher quelques instants de repentir, de pardon, de rémission s'il en est. Elle affiche une telle assurance que c'en devient étouffant. J'ai débusqué sans peine la jeune Clara, pourquoi n'ai pas vu venir le coup que Kristina va m'asséner ? J'ai beau promettre de ne pas l'interrompre, je sens que je vais devoir fuir rapidement. Non, pas fuir. Me protéger. De quoi ? Des mots que je ne veux entendre. Parce que je sais d'emblée ce qu'elle va me dire.

_J'ai parlé à votre femme…_

Non ! Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Cela m'appartient. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma vie, dans ma douleur, dans mon remord.

Les mots s'insinuent avec une lenteur implacable, se fraient un chemin à coup de rasoir dans mon cœur frigorifié, remontent vers mon cerveau où le temps s'arrête brutalement sur une porte entrouverte et une trace rouge, au loin. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je serre les dents. Je voudrais me lever et courir.

Je voudrais que tout ceci ne soit pas.

Je la hais.

_Fin du message ? C'était tout ?_

Disparaissez ! Laissez-moi me persuader une fois de plus que je suis le seul responsable. J'envie Grace et sa foi.

Quant à moi, je ne crois plus depuis longtemps. Ou plutôt, si. Je crois que je suis coupable. De prétention. De vantardise. D'égoïsme.

Il ne me reste que les larmes que je ne laisserai entrevoir à quiconque. Elles appartiennent aux miens.

*/*/*/*

Cfr: Saison 1x07 "Le rouge de la colère" (Seeing Red)


	8. Le Vide de l'Absente

**Le vide de l'absente**

***/*/***

Comment peut-on en arriver là ? Et une fois qu'on a franchi ce pas, comment fait-on pour survivre ?

Dans les yeux de cet homme, je ne vois que détresse et remord.

Détresse d'avoir menti durant de si longues années, d'avoir caché une vérité qui n'était sans doute pas bonne à dire au début, d'avoir renoncé à son devoir élémentaire de père et puis, de s'être enfoncé dans un mensonge dans lequel il s'était enlisé irrémédiablement.

Remord d'avoir aujourd'hui à porter ce cruel fardeau, d'être responsable d'un acte terrible dont il est, sans l'avoir voulu, l'instigateur, même si ce n'est pas sa main qui a porté le coup fatal.

Je regarde le jeune homme assis à ses côtés, qui à présent porte tout le poids d'une erreur passée et qui voit son horizon d'homme libre compromis, à tout jamais.

Le choc de ce secret de famille m'a frappé de plein fouet, pour des raisons si évidentes que je me refuse à admettre qu'elles sont similaires. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, quelque part, j'ai commis la même erreur que cet homme. J'ai privilégié une certaine idée de ma crédibilité à travers des mensonges. Et ce soir, je ressens ce même vide. Je voudrais lui dire que le reste de sa vie ne sera plus qu'expiation, tentative de survie, recherche d'une absolution qui ne viendra peut-être jamais.

Pour en arriver là, nous avons créé une mise en scène, toute habillée de fausseté, une de plus.

J'en arrive à me demander si toute ma vie ne sera jamais dictée que par le mensonge ou la dissimulation.

Ce soir, je me sens seul.

Je SUIS seul.

Face à un passé qui me rattrape sans cesse et qui semble ne jamais me laisser de répit.

Et même si ma présence dans cette équipe n'est motivée que par un seul objectif, je devine que, quelque part, la motivation qui est mienne pourrait bien devenir ma propre condamnation.

*/*/*/*

cfr: S1x08 « Les liens du sang » (The Thin Red Line)


	9. Qui est psychopathe?

**Qui est psychopathe ?**

***/*/***

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer mon petit jeu avec mes collègues du CBI, leur faire dire ou faire certaines choses parfois contre leur gré, de jouer avec leurs réactions. Déformation professionnelle dont je ne me départis que rarement. Quand je me laisse aller, ce n'est jamais en public, au grand jamais devant témoin. Cependant, j'aimerais tant parfois baisser les armes, me dire qu'une autre vie m'attend, une vie où je n'aurais pas à nourrir le mauvais loup. _(*)_. J'ai bien peur que le loup de bonté ait disparu dans les méandres du sang qui a coulé et qui coulera encore.

_Quand j'attraperai John le Rouge, je le tuerai !_

Je vous admire, Lisbon, lorsque vous me dites que lorsque John le Rouge sera arrêté, vous le ferez traduire en justice. En cet instant, je voudrais vous donner raison et vous laisser faire votre boulot. Mais qu'y puis-je ? Il est trop tard. J'ai fait une promesse au premier loup. Sachez que le second est tombé sous le poignard d'un malade et je n'aurai de cesse de tuer ce dernier de mes mains.

_Il faudra d'abord me tuer._

Le feriez-vous ? Mettriez-vous un terme à mon existence pour sauver la vie d'un meurtrier avant même que je n'aie pu en devenir un à mon tour? S'il est vrai que je vois dans vos yeux une farouche détermination à respecter les usages de votre profession, j'y vois aussi une supplique : que je ne passe pas à l'acte. Comment ne pas perdre votre respect, votre estime peut-être, sans me perdre dans le même temps ? Comment puis-je tenir la promesse faite aux miens de les venger sans y laisser la vie ?

_La vengeance est pour les idiots et les psychopathes._

Dans quelle catégorie dois-je me définir ?

A force de focaliser sur un seul et unique but durant ce qui me reste à vivre, suis-je devenu idiot au point de ne vouloir lâcher prise ? Ou vais-je me transformer en quelqu'un d'encore plus vil que John le Rouge ?

Comment en suis-je arrivé à ne plus vivre – en dehors des moments précieux échangés avec vous tous – que des nuits morbides, prostré sur ce matelas infect, terré dans un coin de chambre, sans même prendre la peine de sacrifier au rituel du soir qui voudrait que j'enfile des vêtements de nuit et que je dorme dans une chambre digne de ce nom ? Il y a longtemps que je ne dors plus la nuit. Les rares moments où je somnole – ou du moins je fais semblant – c'est sur ce canapé qui m'est infiniment plus confortable que le matelas à même le sol, ancré sous le signe maudit de ma déchéance.

Je vais peut-être devenir pire encore que l'homme que je traque.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x09 « Rouge Feu» (Flame Red)**

(*) référence à un conte traditionnel Cherokee :

Assis près d'un feu de camp, tout en fumant sa pipe, un vieux chef indien racontait à son petit-fils: « Un combat a lieu tous les jours à l'intérieur de moi, un combat terrible entre deux loups : l'un est mauvais: regret, tristesse et solitude, fermeture, avidité, arrogance, suspicion, apitoiement sur lui-même, distance, colère, envie, culpabilité, ressentiment, égoïsme, complexes, mensonges, fermeture, vanité… l'autre est bon: il est paix, joie, amour, chaleur, douceur, espoir, confiance, bienveillance, générosité, vérité, simplicité, bonté, présence et proximité…

Le même combat a lieu en toi-même et à l'intérieur de tout le monde ».

Le petit-fils dans toute sa candeur d'enfant réfléchit pendant quelques minutes puis demanda à son grand-père :

– Quel sera le loup qui VAINCRA?

Le vieux chef indien répondit simplement : « Celui que tu nourris! »


	10. Vous teniez mon âme entre vos mains

**Vous teniez mon âme entre vos mains…**

***/*/***

Et si je n'avais pas voulu prendre cet appel ? Et si j'avais voulu tirer un trait définitif sur cette période de ma vie ?

Impossible.

Et je le sais pertinemment.

Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Et elle le sait tout autant.

S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle ne soit pas coupable ! Ce serait trop injuste, cruel même, que la seule personne qui m'ait tendu la main, ou mieux encore, qui ait tenu mes mains tremblantes dans les siennes, soit l'auteur de ce meurtre.

Comme il y a quelques années, je me perds dans son regard auréolé de soleil. La couleur des cheveux a changé, mais la façon qu'elle a de regarder au plus profond de moi est toujours source du même frémissement au fond de mon âme. Parce qu'elle y est allée. Elle a vu l'abysse dans lequel je m'enfonçais. Elle a réussi à m'en extirper, à force de mots choisis avec le plus grand soin, à force de silences déposés délicatement sur mon cœur en lambeaux, à force de jours, de semaines, de mois patiemment choyés, comme la dernière pièce d'un puzzle qui n'en finit pas de se reconstruire.

Vous saviez, Sophie Miller, que j'allais m'en sortir. Ou du moins que j'allais retrouver la plupart des pièces de mon puzzle intérieur.

Même quand je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Me laisser couler. Imiter sur le mur blanc la signature qui avait fait de moi ce paumé malade suicidaire. Refuser de faire partie du Monde.

Lisbon s'éloigne discrètement. Ne me laissez pas, Teresa. J'ai envie de vous dire que…

… J'aurais dû sombrer.

_Attention aux manipulateurs !_

Lisbon, votre sollicitude me va droit au cœur. Mais est-ce vraiment de la sollicitude ?

_Si Sophie est l'assassin, elle m'a menti.  
>Si elle m'a menti, elle m'a bien eu !<em>

Je voudrais tant qu'il n'en soit rien. Sinon, je n'ai même plus _ça_ à quoi me raccrocher !

_Péché suprême !_

Oh que oui ! Ce serait un acte encore pire que celui de l'homme qui m'a arraché à ma famille. Parce qu'elle l'aurait fait depuis l'intérieur, profitant de son statut d'ange gardien temporaire. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle a été, durant un temps. Mon ange gardien. Veillant à ce que mon sang ne tapisse pas le mur de ma chambre capitonnée. Ecoutant les battements de mon cœur fébrile. Diluant les mots comme un baume salvateur.

Lisbon, cette femme blonde en connaît plus sur moi que vous n'en saurez jamais. A moins que…

M'offrir les clés de votre voiture ? Me faire confiance sur ce coup-là ?

Si j'acceptais, cela voudrait dire que je vous ai laissé entrer trop loin, que vous avez vu clair en moi.

Vite, je dois redevenir _« Jane le palabreur »,_ noyer le poisson et vous laisser le volant.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x10 « Du Rouge à l'âme» (Red Brick & Ivy)**


	11. Vous me l'aviez presque dit

**Vous me l'aviez presque dit**

***/*/***

Personne ne savait. La presse n'avait jamais divulgué au grand public cet élément de l'enquête. C'était tout aussi bien. J'étais resté toutes ces années le seul dépositaire de ce détail macabre.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et rien ni personne n'avait en cet instant précis le pouvoir de m'empêcher de frémir à la vue de ce qui sonnait comme un douloureux rappel à l'ordre. Impossible d'imaginer que je puisse être tenté d'enfouir un jour ce souvenir dans un recoin de ma mémoire !

Personne non plus n'a le pouvoir en ce jour de me barrer la route ! Après tout, je ne fais pas partie des forces de l'ordre en tant que tel, je ne suis ici que dans un seul but : me venger. Alors…

_Je démissionne._

Tout à coup, je vois dans les yeux de ma partenaire d'enquête comme une lueur de panique. Je comprends qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un sentiment étrange et inattendu auquel je ne veux ni ne peux donner un nom.

_Ne faites pas ça !_

Elle l'a dit. Dans sa voix, je perçois tant de mots que je ne suis pas capable d'entendre.

Je suis déjà loin.

Je devine qu'elle va me couvrir, ainsi que Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby. Ils se mettent en position inconfortable et risquent leur boulot. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Pour moi ?

Et si vous choisissiez de m'oublier, pour cette fois ? Hein ? Cette quête qui est la mienne ne mène pas vers un Graal précieux, mais vers une fin qui ne pourra être que violente.

Lisbon, à présent c'est à moi de vous dire « _Ne faites pas ça ! _». Ne vous mettez pas en danger pour moi, de grâce j'ai payé assez cher les erreurs commises par le passé : j'ai fait verser le sang et je suis prêt à verser le mien. Mais pas le vôtre. Jamais!

Même votre supérieur doit avoir quelque reconnaissance de l'homme que je suis pour vous avoir ouvert une porte de sortie. Et tous les quatre, vous vous y êtes engouffrés sans arrière-pensée. Tout ça pour un homme assoiffé de sang courant après un autre injustement accusé. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de temps l'innocent parviendra-t-il à échapper à sa destinée ? Que ce soit lui ou moi ? La question demeure, suis-je si innocent, après tout ?

*/*/*

Nous avions toutes les cartes en main et nous étions si près du but. Du moins, c'est qu'_**IL**_ a voulu nous faire croire. A nouveau, je me retrouve devant ce symbole maudit, impuissant, le regard perdu dans un vide qui m'étouffe.

Et j'attends… j'attends que vous me disiez ces quelques mots que vous affectionnez :

_Je vous l'avais dit._

Mais ils ne franchiront pas vos lèvres.

_Je n'ai pas envie de le dire._

Pourquoi pas cette fois, Lisbon ? Parce que vous aussi, vous sentez l'odeur de la mort nous coller aux basques ? J'aimerais vous prendre la main et sortir de cette pièce. J'aimerais vous emmener loin, tenter d'oublier que tout cela ait jamais existé, vous faire voir toutes ces choses merveilleuses que le monde peut offrir et dont j'ai oublié jusqu'aux fragrances, j'aimerais vous voir sourire, rire même.

Mais je reste là, prostré, incapable de réfléchir.

Une fois de plus, j'ai perdu ce round. _**IL**_ a toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x11 « Les Amis de John le Rouge» (Red John's Friends)**


	12. Je serai un jour capable du pire

**Je serai un jour capable du pire**

***/*/***

Depuis quelque temps, je peux tout faire… ou presque.

Mentir, tricher, tenter de ne pas blesser, faire semblant, manipuler, ironiser, me cacher, sourire, retenir mes larmes, faire silence tout, ou presque.

Lisbon, quant à elle, a ce don précieux et rare de pouvoir réconforter ceux à qui l'on vient d'annoncer une horreur. Parce qu'elle connait le poids de la perte d'un être cher, elle connaît les privations, les doutes, les efforts nécessaires pour cohabiter auprès d'un parent survivant qui a abandonné la lutte.

Elle reste tellement humaine, courtoise, fontaine d'empathie, parfois même attachante.

D'entrée de jeu, au début d'une enquête, j'ai envie de gifler celui ou celle dont je ne doute pas de la culpabilité. Je voudrais me défouler sur quiconque agit sans prendre conscience du chaos qu'il laisse en héritage ensuite. J'enrage à l'intérieur, mais je ne laisse rien paraître. J'ai trop peur de laisser entrevoir un infime soupçon de sensibilité. Certains ne savent que trop bien ce que j'ai traversé et qui doivent se demander comment je fais pour être encore debout et sain d'esprit aujourd'hui. D'autres trouveraient plus facile de me prendre pour un homme sans cœur. Que m'importe ce que les autres pensent !

_Comment pouvez-vous être aussi froid ?_

_Je m'entraîne !_

Qu'attendiez-vous comme réponse à ce genre de question stupide ?  
>Si vous saviez les efforts que cela me demande chaque jour pour ne montrer au grand jour que ce je décide de laisser filtrer. Malheureusement, le filtrage ne se fait que dans un sens. Rien - ou si peu - ne sort, mais je suis toujours autant révolté, touché, meurtri par le comportement de mes semblables. La violence qui m'entoure se fraye un chemin au fil des jours au fond de moi et dépose au fur et à mesure des couches supplémentaires, jusqu'au jour où tout ça finira par déborder.<p>

Pour l'instant, je parviens encore à gérer.

Pourtant, cette fois, ça dépasse les bornes. Comment peut-on se faire appeler « _papa_ » et se comporter comme le dernier des salauds ? Quel enchaînement glauque peut amener un homme à frapper son enfant, la chair de sa chair, au point de lui ôter toute chance de voir le jour se lever une fois encore ?

L'effort que je dois fournir en ce moment précis pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge est si intense qu'il me faut quitter cette pièce, avant d'être incapable de me contrôler.

_Au revoir, Michael._

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. Tant mieux. Sinon mes mots risqueraient de se bousculer à la sortie de façon violente. Mes mains pourraient se joindre à la discussion. Personne n'imagine la rage que je contiens, de si belle manière que seul un sourire ironique parvient à effleurer mes lèvres. Personne ne doit soupçonner ce trait chez moi… pas maintenant.

Je sais qu'il arrivera un jour où je serai forcé de passer à l'acte. J'ai peur de montrer ce dont je me sens capable, sans jamais l'avoir encore tenté.

J'espère seulement que lorsque ce jour viendra, il n'y aura pas de témoin

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x12 « Magie Rouge et Noire» (Red Rum)**


	13. Comment rembourser une dette?

**Comment rembourser une dette?**

***/*/***

**Lui**_ : C'est qui, ce mec ?_

**Elle**_ : Un emmerdeur notoire, mais c'est pas idiot, ce qu'il dit._

Lisbon, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous me connaissez, vous savez d'ores et déjà que j'ai ma petite idée sur le meurtrier et que je ne me priverai pas de jouer au chat et à la souris avec nos suspects.

J'ai fait passer Grace pour ma fiancée : elle était un peu mal à l'aise. Je me suis bien amusé. Forcément. Mettre les gens mal à l'aise, c'est ma spécialité. Pourtant, j'aime bien Van Pelt. Une courageuse, une battante, pleine de foi. C'est beau, non ?

Ce petit stratagème m'a permis de mieux cerner l'artiste en face de nous. Bref, celui-là semble extrêmement doué pour la peinture. Pour ce qui est du meurtre, je suis moins convaincu.

Je voudrais tant que ce soit ce grand manitou qui joue les Rockfeller, juste pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté mal placée.

_J'avais une fille autrefois, elle est morte..._

Il faut que je vous donne une leçon, Monsieur, que vous compreniez que tout ce dont vous vous entourez n'est qu'immondices, comparés à la présence inestimable de la jeune femme à vos côtés.

_... Elle a été tuée par ma faute._

Parviendrai-je à vous faire comprendre enfin tout ce à côté de quoi vous passez, à force de baigner dans votre suffisance ?

_Voilà comment je sais qu'un homme qui traite sa fille unique comme vous le faites est un crétin…_

Et encore, je pèse mes mots, je ne verserai pas dans la vulgarité.

_Votre enfant soufre et vous fanfaronnez pour cette victoire minable comme un coq sur un tas de fumier…_

Cette fois, je sens que je vais me lâcher. Attention, 3...2...1

… _vous êtes un crétin vaniteux, aveugle et handicapé du cœur.  
><em>_Vous accordez plus d'importance à ça,  
>à ce tableau, à toutes ces cochonneries qu'à l'enfant qui vous aime.<br>Comment je peux vous faire comprendre ça ?_

Je n'y crois pas. Tout en prononçant les mots, je m'empare du tableau et le jette au feu. Parce que je sais pertinemment que c'est un faux et qui s'est rendu coupable du meurtre pour s'approprier l'original.

Mais il fallait que je marque le coup. Ce faisant, je prends douloureusement conscience que j'ai agi de manière identique à cet homme. Oh, bien sûr, je ne cours pas après des tableaux ou des objets précieux. Moi, c'était la renommée à laquelle j'avais donné davantage d'importance qu'aux miens.

Si je peux au moins contribuer à sauver ces deux-là, j'estimerai avoir remboursé une infime partie de ma dette.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x13 « Le Tableau Rouge» (Paint in Red)**


	14. Séduction très peu pour moi

**Un grand merci à mes fidèles « followers ». Désolée pour ce petit hiatus dans la publication, je débute deux semaines de vacances bien méritées et ai pris du temps à préparer les valises…  
>Le chapitre ci-dessous m'a donné du fil à retordre sans que je puisse m'expliquer pourquoi. D'habitude, les mots me viennent plus aisément. Je ne suis toutefois pas satisfaite de la tournure de cette version-ci et la retravaillerai sans doute plus tard. En attendant, je poursuis pour ne pas perdre le rythme. Merci mille fois de vos visites et commentaires, spécialement à <strong>_**Bulle-de-bo et Yoshilementaliste ^_^**_

***/*/***

**Séduction… très peu pour moi.**

***/*/***

Séduction…

Jeu…

Manipulation ?

A quoi tient le lien qui naît entre deux êtres ? A l'apparence qui vous fait vous retourner sur quelqu'un? A un mot qui vous fait frissonner ? A une attitude, un sourire qui vous fait chavirer ?

Ou simplement à un comportement qui fait que vous vous sentez respecté ?

Ce cadeau, car c'en est bien un, je l'ai reçu, donné, perdu : Angela était pour moi le don le plus précieux. Elle avait réussi ce tour de force de me faire don d'un plus précieux encore : notre petite Charlotte, mon ange blond.

J'ai beau me répéter chaque jour que tout est de ma faute, je les chérissais plus que tout, plus que ma vie, qui m'est aujourd'hui vide de sens, mis à part les venger.

Je trouve encore et toujours inacceptable que l'on vole une vie, quelles que soient les circonstances, particulièrement à un être qui avait décidé de la vivre comme il ou elle l'entendait.

Un verre d'eau en pleine figure est une bien piètre façon de rafraîchir les idées d'un idiot.

***/*/***

_Excusez-moi, vous avez l'air de vous sentir bien seul,  
>Mon amie et moi aimerions vous inviter à notre table.<em>

Et ce verre que l'on m'invite à partager m'est insupportable.

_Pas de chance, je suis marié._

Je reste planté sur mon siège. Un sourire maladroit au bord des lèvres, une douleur indicible au bord de l'âme. Je n'ai pas voulu me faire remarquer, pas de cette façon-là ! De grâce, laissez-moi m'imposer une solitude méritée.

Tu es toujours là, Angela, et l'anneau que je porte me protège tout autant qu'il m'évite de commettre une nouvelle erreur irréparable. Arriverai-je à me convaincre un jour que tu me donneras le droit un jour de répondre à une avance et d'aller de l'avant ?

/*/*/*

**S1x14 : « Le Casanova Ecarlate » (Crimson Casanova)**


	15. Un justicier pour un autre

_**Bonsoir,  
>Pardonnez ce petit hiatus... Je suis partie en vacances et n'ai donc pas eu accès au net récemment. Voici la suite des "pérégrinations intérieures" de Patrick Jane. J'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à les lire que moi à les écrire. J'attends vos réactions sur l'un ou l'autre chapitre, ou sur tous, si le coeur vous en dit. N'hésitez pas, j'ai besoin de vitamines ^_^.<br>J'espère pouvoir encore en poster quelques uns cette année.  
>D'ici là, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour les quelques jours qui restent à savourer en 2014.<br>Amicalement,  
>P5<strong>_***/*/***

**Un justicier pour un autre**

***/*/***

Et si Charlotte, là où elle est, ressentait la même chose que ce petit garçon en ce moment ? Ce vide de l'absence ? Ce dialogue rendu désormais impossible ?

De quel côté du miroir la douleur est-elle la plus lancinante ?

_Tu devrais parler à ta mère.  
>Moi je parle à ma femme, tout le temps.<em>

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à simuler un combat à l'épée avec le gamin, mais je trouve ces instants si apaisants, comme si je venais de passer ces belles minutes précieuses à jouer avec ma petite Charlotte. Cela fait tant d'années que je l'ai perdue et j'avais presque oublié comment entrer dans le monde imaginaire d'un enfant et partager ses aventures. Lisbon me trouve probablement déroutant: elle a l'habitude, depuis le temps ! Le père du garçon est encore trop bouleversé pour se rendre compte qu'il manque à son fils dans l'immédiat, que ce dernier a terriblement besoin de lui pour l'aider à gérer la douleur. Ça viendra, peu à peu, il se reconstruira grâce à cet enfant qui, rien qu'en grandissant, le guidera vers des jours meilleurs.

Je n'ai plus personne sur qui m'appuyer pour faire de même.

***/*/***

_Maintenant que c'est fait, vous êtes soulagée ?_

Je savais ce que vous alliez répondre. Comment pourriez-vous l'être? Ce que vous avez fait ne ramènera pas votre fille. Vous le savez à présent.

Et moi ? Serai-je soulagé quand j'aurai tué John le Rouge ? Aurai-je trouvé ma rédemption ? Ou n'aurai-je fait que confirmer la malédiction qui pèse sur moi de façon inéluctable ?

_Jane aime jouer au justicier solitaire._

Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, Lisbon.  
>Justicier, dans le sens très moderne du terme alors, plutôt un vengeur.<br>Solitaire, oh que oui! Je suis avec vous chaque jour, mais mon destin ne vous est pas lié et ne le sera jamais. Je déplore – même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu – d'avoir à vous utiliser pour arriver à mes fins.

Vous le savez depuis le début, je ne vous l'ai jamais caché : je ne suis ici, avec vous, que dans l'unique but de démasquer un meurtrier et le tuer.

Et la _Justice _dans tout cela ? Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne veut plus rien dire en ce qui concerne ce qui est arrivé aux miens.

/*/*/*

**S1x15 : « Fièvre Rouge » (Scarlet Fever)**


	16. Si vous pouviez voir ce que je ressens

_**Avant toute autre chose, BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2015, sous le signe de la Santé, de la Prospérité… et de l'Inspiration, fanfic oblige.  
>Merci de votre patience entre les chapitres 15 &amp; 16; j'étais en vacances dans le sud de la France et me suis consacrée à la recharge de mes batteries, passablement à plat en fin d'année 2014.<br>Me voici de retour, avec une régularité que je promets d'être exemplaire.  
>Merci à tous qui me suivez, qui laissez une review, qui m'envoyez des PM super sympas.<br>Un grand merci particulier à Bulle-de-bo que je ne peux remercier en direct via FFN, alors je le fais ici.**_

***/*/***

**Si vous pouviez voir ce que je ressens**

***/*/***

Et si je ne devais plus jamais revoir la couleur de vos yeux !  
>Et si les ténèbres m'avaient emprisonné pour toujours ?<p>

Non ! Je le refuse. Comme je n'ai aucune patience, il me faut guérir au plus vite.

Je sens glisser sur moi les regards de l'équipe. Sollicitude ? Pitié ? Réconfort ? Quel sentiment serait le plus judicieux dans ma situation ?

_Ils ont dit que vous étiez le patient le plus chiant de la Terre_

Evidemment ! Sinon, je ne serais pas Patrick Jane !

Pourtant, tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, c'est de votre épaule, de sentir sous ma paume fébrile la chaleur de votre corps. Cela ne fait que quelques heures et déjà, votre sourire timide me manque. Que ne donnerais-je pour voir votre visage, même pour y déceler un sentiment de colère, de frustration, de réprimande, comme j'aime à le voir si souvent. Quel besoin ai-je d'ailleurs de vous pousser si souvent dans vos derniers retranchements ?

Je veux vous voir, maintenant !

Les yeux pour la première fois libérés des compresses, je ne suis que nuit noire. Et vous n'êtes pas dans mon décor.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de vous faire sourire, que j'entende vos lèvres s'étirer, vos yeux pétiller, votre cœur battre plus vite. Il faut que je vous lise de mes doigts malhabiles. Et enfin je le touche, ce sourire timide qui perce mon âme d'une douleur délicieuse. Cette peau qui involontairement frissonne. Ces yeux qui esquissent un sourire gêné.

_Aujourd'hui, vous sentez particulièrement bon_

Il est dit que lorsqu'on perd un sens, les autres deviennent plus aigus. Je tente de montrer que je n'ai rien perdu de ma superbe, qu'ils peuvent tous compter sur le Jane insolent, indompté, insaisissable. Si je ne devais jamais recouvrer la vue, quoi qu'en dise les médecins, que deviendrais-je ? Serais-je forcé de quitter le CBI ? Comment imaginer ne plus être là, avec elle, pour elle ? J'entends des sons, peut-être s'adresse-t-on à moi, mais j'ai brutalement perdu la notion de ce qui m'entoure, d'une réalité qui m'est à présent refusée.

Pour la première fois, j'ai peur. J'ai trop longtemps fait semblant de savoir tout sur tout et tout le monde. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Comment ai-je pu regarder cet homme me supplier du regard, à quelques secondes de son trépas, alors que le mien était programmé dans la foulée ? Cette panique m'étreint à présent plus violemment encore. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Parce que me voilà enterré vivant dans une réalité qui m'échappe, qui m'ignore, qui m'annihile. Je perds pied. Comme si je tombais dans un abîme sans fin… Je me lève mais mon corps ne répond plus.

Que s'est-il passé ? Ai-je vraiment tout perdu, au point de ne plus vouloir me souvenir ?

M'autoriserais-je à exprimer la détresse qui m'étreint depuis des années. Oserais-je finalement m'avouer que je ne veux plus être ce phénomène de cirque célèbre, pantin trop habile mais malheureux, que chacun se contente de plaindre du bout des yeux. Sauf ceux qui font aujourd'hui partie de mon quotidien et que je considère comme mes amis, mieux, ma famille.

La plus belle preuve de confiance que je puisse offrir est d'avancer _les yeux fermés_. Un peu parce que nous n'avons pas le choix, un peu parce que je veux la sauver de cette tromperie infâme, ce piège ignoble dans lequel elle est tombée. Une fois de plus, à cause de moi. Ce passé qui me colle aux basques comme autant de sangsues est à deux doigts de blesser ceux qui comptent pour moi.

***/*/***

Cette nuit, je peux savourer seul ma solitude: je ne perçois que le ronronnement des rares véhicules qui traversent la ville, le ronflement léger d'un ordinateur resté allumé, le cliquetis à peine perceptible de ma montre, le chant des oiseaux au petit matin, le crissement de mes vêtements lorsque je change de position sur ce canapé qui me sert de refuge, et puis l'annonce d'une porte qui s'ouvre, la caresse d'un pas léger sur le sol, une présence qui vient vers moi tandis que je décide à nouveau de tester ma vue.

J'ouvre les yeux. S'il vous plaît, faites que je puisse à nouveau contempler le soleil dans les yeux de Lisbon. Parce que c'est bien elle qui se tient devant moi, je l'ai su dès que j'ai entendu quelqu'un s'approcher. Je reconnaîtrais son pas entre tous, cette façon qu'elle a de se déplacer comme un félin. Je distinguerais son parfum sans hésitation. Si ma vue me fait toujours défaut, je poserai mes mains sur son visage et les laisserai exprimer ce que mes lèvres se refusent à prononcer.

Ma nuit se dissipe lentement, comme à regret. La silhouette floue devant moi se précise. A présent, les yeux grands ouverts, je peux contempler l'expression sur le visage de celle qui attend le verdict. Que faire ? Que dire ? Je n'oserai jamais lui avouer que ces quelques jours sans elle m'ont semblé durer une éternité.

Vite, une pirouette ! C'est un domaine dans lequel j'excelle.

_Si tu savais comme je suis content de revoir ta tête, Rigsby !_

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x16 « 100 pour sang / Jane voit noir» (Bloodshot)**


	17. Je serai toujours à vos côtés

_**Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer ****Yoshilementalist****, les titres en français peuvent différer selon les régions/pays. J'ai trouvé une liste qui mentionne les deux options, ainsi chacun s'y retrouvera.  
>Vivez une merveilleuse journée et à tout bientôt,<br>P5**_

***/*/***

**Je serai toujours à vos côtés**

***/*/***

_J'étais riche… J'étais payé… cher_

Et aujourd'hui, que me reste-t-il ? Qui a dit que le chagrin n'était pas productif ? Ah, je crois bien que c'est moi. Regardez-moi. Le chagrin me ronge petit à petit depuis tant d'années. Chaque jour, depuis que j'ai intégré le CBI, je tente, parfois très maladroitement, de convaincre certaines personnes que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue et que le mensonge est toujours démasqué.

Il apparaît cependant que je n'inspire pas confiance comme je l'aurais non pas souhaite, mais imaginé. Lisbon ne se prive pas de me le faire savoir.

Allons, que faire pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, quoi qu'il arrive?

_Tournez le dos, tombez, je vous rattrape._

Je doute qu'elle s'exécute, vu la lueur de suspicion qui vient de naître dans ses yeux. Elle vient de m'affirmer haut et clair qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi. Si seulement elle voyait le fond de mon âme! Elle est la première personne qui m'ait accueilli après le drame, le premier visage sur lequel je n'ai pas lu la pitié, mais bien une volonté de soutien sincère.

Lisbon, faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plaît. Si vous me repoussez vous aussi, il ne me reste rien désormais.

Encore quelques secondes, et je serai fixé. Va-t-elle s'en remettre aveuglément à ma promesse de la retenir ? Va-t-elle me tomber dans les bras, au sens physique du terme, bien sûr ? Vais-je enfin avoir l'opportunité de prouver à quelqu'un de valeur que je peux en avoir aussi ?

Cadeau ! Elle s'est laissé aller. Je la cueille comme une fleur fragile. Elle est si légère que je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras et la soulever comme une petite fille. Mais ce n'est pas une petite fille. C'est une femme, petite, certes, mais forte, résistante à tout, même à mon sale caractère. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, Teresa.

Et si vous aviez décidé de lâcher prise pour me montrer le chemin ?

_Tout le monde adore les come-backs, les expiations._

A quand la mienne ?

Cinq cent mille dollars sont-ils suffisants aux yeux de certains pour se faire pardonner l'impardonnable ? Cette somme peut-elle sauver une vie, une famille, un avenir ?

Que serais-je prêt à payer ou à sacrifier pour me sortir du cercle vicieux dans lequel je m'enfonce un peu plus chaque jour ?

Qui me rattrappera, moi, si je tombe ?

Lisbon, peut-être…

Sûrement.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x17 « Dollars rouges / Séminaire rouge sang » (Carnelian, Inc.)**


	18. Qui me contrôlera?

***/*/***

**Qui me contrôlera ?**

***/*/***

_GET WHAT YOU WANT FROM WHOEVER YOU WANT_

Obtenez ce que vous voulez de qui vous voulez.

Et puis quoi encore ? Il est indécent que le commun des mortels ait accès impunément à ce genre de pratique. Il est si facile de dépasser les bornes et de devenir… ce que je suis devenu, justement.

_A force de vouloir tout contrôler…_

Vous avez raison, Lisbon. C'est une lapalissade de dire qu'à force de vouloir tout contrôler, nous finissons par perdre tout contrôle sur nous-mêmes. La volonté de tout maîtriser, diriger, manipuler se mue en véritable drogue. Les effets en sont les mêmes. Au départ, c'est grisant : on découvre de nouvelles sensations enivrantes, et très vite, on en redemande. Dès que l'effet des premiers succès a commencé à s'estomper, la soif commence à se faire sentir à nouveau. Et l'on puise dans les autres cette sensation jouissive de les avoir matés. Jusqu'à la prochaine crise de manque.

Le pire, c'est que l'impact de nos agissements est de moins en moins durable, à l'instar de la drogue que l'on consomme en doses de plus en plus rapprochées. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'en ai fait mon quotidien perpétuel.

La seule façon de s'en sortir est tout d'abord de ne pas y entrer. Si quelqu'un se pointe au bon moment pour vous tirer en arrière avant que vous ne fassiez le grand plongeon, vous avez peut-être une chance.

_Ferme les yeux, pense à ce que tu aimerais vraiment faire si tu le pouvais.  
>Rien n'est interdit. Fais ce qu'il te plaît<em>

Et voilà ! Plus d'inhibitions, plus d'interdits. Tant que nous sommes sous l'emprise d'une addiction, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale, tout peut prendre une tournure inattendue, ou au contraire, très attendue.

Qui aurait pu me retenir de plonger dans ma drogue à moi, le cœur et l'âme en lambeaux? Je me vautre dans la vengeance chaque jour qu'il me reste à vivre.

Vais-je perdre le contrôle au profit d'un autre, succomber ce soir de la main d'un ami et faire le grand plongeon?

Ce serait cruel pour lui.

Mais peut-être salvateur pour moi.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x18 « Patates rouges / Meurtre sous hypnose » (Russet Potatoes)**


	19. Acteur raté

***/*/***

**Acteur raté**

***/*/***

_Le monde est une scène  
>et les hommes et les femmes sont seulement<br>des acteurs_

Dans la catégorie « meilleur comédien de ces dix dernières années », the Winner is…

Patrick Jane !

Les oreilles à l'abri sous des écouteurs qui ne débitent que de l'hypocrisie, je savoure.

Le fil entre réalité et fiction est si ténu qu'un funambule ne s'y risquerait pas… sauf Félicia: mais pour elle, l'une s'est fondue dans l'autre.

_J'espère et je prie pour qu'elle ne devienne pas amère_

Vous priez ? Qui ? Les dieux d'Hollywood ? Encore l'une de vos prestations que vous estimez grandiose, j'imagine.

_J'espère qu'elle trouvera le bonheur…_

Comme nous tous ! Je vous regarde et je me demande si vous avez répété cette scène avant que l'on vous passe les menottes.

… _parce que le bonheur, c'est si dur à trouver_

Arrêtez ! Je ne vous écoute plus… je suis… loin… dans mes souvenirs…

_Si on le trouve, il faut s'y accrocher, sinon il se sauve_

D'accord, vous avez gagné cette manche. J'ai beau vous donner raison sur ce petit point, il est bien trop tard, pour vous comme pour moi. Pour la première fois, je vois dans vos yeux une once de sincérité. Plus de jeu d'acteur. Rien que la vie. La vraie.

_C'est vrai_

Je voudrais… je ne sais plus…

_C'est vrai_

Ah oui, je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir laissé se sauver, ce bonheur qui était mien.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x19 « Douze roses rouges / Héroïne de mère en fille » (A Dozen Red Roses)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Je suis Charlie#, 11 Janvier 2015**


	20. Joyeux Anniversaire, Petite Teresa

***/*/***

**Joyeux Anniversaire, Petite Teresa**

***/*/***

_Vous boudez parce que Papa ne vous a pas apporté de poney ?!_

Attendez de voir ce que j'ai concocté pour vous ! En attendant, je vous laisse mariner dans l'effroyable conviction que je n'ai rien prévu du tout. Quoi que vous laissiez paraître, vous êtes déçue par mon attitude. Vos amis et collègues vous ont offert des trucs sympas, j'en conviens, mais je trouve que tout ceci reste dans le domaine de la banalité, même parée des meilleures intentions. Et si vous pouviez entendre ce que je viens de penser à l'instant, je me prendrais très probablement votre main dans la figure.

_Palm Desert, c'est en Californie ?_

_Non !_

_Ah, vous ne voulez pas que j'aille parler à Battaglia !_

Vous ne voulez pas que je prenne des risques inutiles ? Ou vous craignez que je ne génère encore un esclandre ? Tant pis, c'est plus fort que moi. Je savais que je m'aventurais dans la gueule d'un vieux loup dangereux. Mais qu'y puis-je, j'aime le danger. Et il me le rend bien. Jamais il ne me touche, jamais il ne me blesse… enfin pas trop.

La seule chose que je crains en cet instant, c'est que vous n'ayez pas la réaction que j'attends de votre part. Mais déjà, je vois vos sourcils froncés, votre moue dubitative, votre hésitation à ouvrir cette foutue porte, parce que ne savez pas quel coup pendable je vous ai préparé.

Regardez, Teresa. C'est pour vous. Joyeux Anniversaire!

Je voulais tant voir dans vos yeux le sourire de l'enfant qui sommeille encore en vous, même si cette enfant a dû grandir trop vite.

C'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Mais vous m'avez offert le plus beau cadeau : votre émotion.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x20 « Sauce tomate / Sous haute protection » (Red Sauce)**


	21. Comme son ombre

***/*/***

**Comme mon ombre**

***/*/***

Au commencement…

Comme toujours, elle me suit comme mon ombre. Fidèle. Calme. Déterminée.

Comme toujours, j'avance d'un pas assuré vers un indice des plus improbables.

Et nous nous retrouvons en bout de quai, chacun de son côté de la vérité. Bientôt, nos doigts se touchent avec pudeur, hésitent, insistent. C'est si bon de sentir ses réflexes à l'unisson des miens. Depuis que j'ai envahi son espace, je ne parviens plus à imaginer comment je vivais… survivais avant… après que …

J'apprends tellement à ses côtés, jour après jour, sourires après remontrances, réconfort après tension.

Son ombre n'est jamais loin de la mienne, histoire de m'empêcher de sombrer pour de bon. Et je répugne à m'éloigner d'elle trop longtemps, histoire de me convaincre que j'ai le pouvoir de la protéger.

De quoi, en fait ?

Peut-être de moi. Quand on se tient très près de quelque chose, on perd forcément la vue d'ensemble. M'avoir pendu à ses basques quais en permanence ne lui permet d'avoir de moi que des bribes. Je me protège tout en la protégeant. Ironique coup du sort qui m'a fait croiser la route d'un être qui pourrait me sauver malgré moi.

A deux doigts de clore une nouvelle enquête, je joue un bref instant au chat et à la souris avec une autre demoiselle talentueuse qui arnaque tout son petit monde avec presqu'autant de génie que moi.

Mais le jeu que je joue avec Lisbon est pour moi autrement plus vital, durable, savoureux même. Parce que, d'une certaine façon, je ne connais pas l'issue de la partie.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x21 « Miss Rouge / La confiance règne » (Miss Red)**


	22. Pourquoi Elle, et pas moi?

**Et un drabble, un! Je pense que c'est le premier depuis que je me suis lancée dans cette aventure.  
>J'espère qu'il vous plaira.<br>La prochaine fois, vous aurez un chapitre spécial; normal, ce sera le dernier de la saison 1!  
>Bonne lecture et merci pour vos visites, reviews et PM.<strong>

***/*/***

**Pourquoi elle, et pas moi ?**

***/*/***

Sortir d'ici, vite ! J'étouffe… non, j'ai envie de vomir.

Au fil des semaines, je participe à l'arrestation d'adultes qui tuent, ivres de pouvoir, d'argent, de vengeance, de folie.

Mais là, c'est trop.

Jamais je ne pourrai comprendre comment la violence puisse trouver source dans une âme aussi jeune.

Tant de cynisme, de mépris !

Je voudrais être ailleurs, ne pas avoir à recueillir la reconnaissance de ceux qui perdu un bien précieux: leur propre enfant. Les parents ne sont-ils donc pas toujours à la hauteur ?

Il faut croire que non.

La preuve !

Je voudrais être mort, pas Elle.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x22 « Frères de sang » (Blood Brothers)**


	23. De quoi suis-je vraiment capable?

**_Nous voici enfin parvenus à la fin de la Saison 1. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ces 23 premiers chapitres.  
>Mille mercis pour votre fidélité, vos reviews, vos commentaires en privé, vos remarques et suggestions.<br>En voulez-vous encore ou êtes-vous rassasiés ?  
>Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage, histoire de me booster pour la suite ^_^<br>Tant de visiteurs… si peu de réactions… de grâce, ne me laissez pas dans cet état._**

Bonne lecture et à tout bientôt,  
>P5 a.k.a. Lyxie<p>

***/*/***

**De quoi suis-je vraiment capable ?**

***/*/***

Tous ! Ils ont tous vu le signe… maudit… dans un ciel bleu ! Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai peur de perdre les pédales en public. J'ai peur d'exhiber la douleur qui m'écrase aujourd'hui comme hier. J'ai peur de montrer que je suis… fragile.

_Je suis personnellement impliqué dans cette affaire.  
>Je vous torturerai.<br>Je vous tuerai de mes mains s'il le faut._

Je sais que l'équipe craint le pire de ma part. Et ils ont raison. Ils se doutent de quoi je suis capable. Lisbon la première. Elle est tout sauf aveugle.

Rosalind, oui. C'est bien là que réside le drame… ou le génie de John le Rouge.

_Il a tué ma femme et ma fille et je ne partirai pas._

_Je vous plains._

Surtout pas ! La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de la pitié d'une aveugle. L'ai-je été moi-même trop longtemps ? Je ne vois sur le mur que ce symbole qu'elle ne peut voir. Il m'envahit, me hante, me dévore de l'intérieur, me détruit petit à petit. Le monde autour de moi disparaît dans un néant vaporeux qui annihile ceux qui m'entourent. Je me retrouve seul face à lui. Je sais que ce sang séché n'est que le présage de celui qui va couler quand je parviendrai au terme de ma quête. J'en ai oublié mon thé qui a refroidi. Je ne ressens plus rien. Un son venu d'un autre âge s'insinue imperceptiblement dans les blessures béantes et m'atteint en plein cœur. Je reconnais la mélodie, je me souviens de doigts menus, malhabiles sur le clavier trop grand, des notes hésitantes pianotées par un ange. Je me souviens de l'immense fierté qui était mienne, en ce temps-là.

A présent, je n'ai presque plus rien. Rien que la volonté qui me pousse à ne pas lâcher prise.

_Si on croise John le Rouge, on devrait le relâcher si on n'a pas de mandat._

_C'est du délire. John le Rouge est à moi !_

_J'en ai assez de vos conneries monomaniques !_

Ça y est, le mot est lâché ! Je suis un malade, ivre de haine, de vengeance, prêt à tout, jusqu'au pire. Mais d'une certaine façon, je sens que vous serez dans les parages, Lisbon, lorsque le grand jour viendra. Même si dois y passer.

Au lieu de cela, nous avons sauvé une vie ce soir. Que n'ai-je eu quelqu'un comme vous juste avant qu'on ne me prenne les miens ? Nous avons sauvé une vie ce soir: Vive Nous ! Je suis foncièrement heureux pour ces deux sœurs. Je suis heureux pour vous, une nouvelle enquête résolue. Mais je reste sur ma faim.

J'ai en moi cette indicible rage qui tourbillonne comme le pire des ouragans que je ne peux calmer. Jusqu'où suis-je prêt à aller ? Que suis-je aujourd'hui prêt à sacrifier ? Comment vais-je trouver le moyen de rester sur le qui-vive à tout moment ?

J'aurais pu mourir et vous auriez capturé John le Rouge. Mais vous ne vouliez pas que je meure. Pourquoi ? Que m'importe ! Comme vous le dites, je suis égoïste, puéril, tout ce que vous voulez, je vous l'accorde.

Nous avons sauvé une vie…

Je vois dans vos yeux que vous n'avez pas encore compris ce sentiment qui m'habite, à mi-chemin entre la folie et la mort. Parce que je suis en mort en sursis. Le jour où je trouverai John le Rouge sera le dernier jour de ma vie.

***/*/***

Un mouvement, furtif, lent, un glissement, puis l'éclat de la mort, si proche de vous…

Toute la scène est devant moi. Il faut que j'émerge de cette torpeur, vite, très vite.

Un homme qui se dresse. Un coup de feu. Un homme à terre. Puis vous ! Je ne vois dans vos yeux que l'incrédulité de ce qui va se passer. Car la mort a pratiquement jeté son dévolu sur vous.

J'ai pas hésité une seconde !

Le fusil encore fumant dans les mains, je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous, debout, saine et sauve.

Je sais à présent avec une certitude morbide que je suis capable de tuer de sang-froid pour protéger les miens. Réflexe ? Instinct ? Peu importe. Je l'ai fait. Et j'ai envie de pleurer, parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai sauvé ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Vous ! Mais vous ne me verrez pas verser une seule larme. Vous pourriez croire à de la sensiblerie.

Si je vous ai avertie de ne pas rester sur mon chemin quand John le Rouge sera devant moi, c'est aussi parce que je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous. Il est à moi, je l'ai clamé haut et fort. Cependant, je laisserais volontiers mon orgueil de côté si votre vie était en jeu, parce que...

Votre vie est plus précieuse.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S1x23 « Sur les traces de John le Rouge » (Red John's Footsteps)**

**_Et voilà_, comme dirait Patrick, avec cet adorable accent quand il parle français. **

**Alors? Verdict?**

**Je voudrais remercier mes fidèles lecteurs et commentateurs. Peu de reviews jusqu'à présent, ce qui me fait apprécier d'autant plus celles que j'ai lues ici; j'en ai aussi reçu en direct et je voudrais remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont encouragée en direct à aller de l'avant.**

**Voulez-vous une bonne nouvelle? Bon, j'attaque en ce moment-même l'écriture des OS de la saison 2. Et je peux vous annoncer que je pense aller jusqu'au bout de la série, histoire de voir comment un personnage peut se détruire et se reconstruire dans une telle aventure. Je pourrai m'appuyer sur le ressenti d'une personne qui a vécu une expérience tout aussi dramatique et qui a passé le cap. Je vous laisse devenir qui...**

**A tout bientôt donc et encore MERCI MERCI MERCI pour vos reviews, vos PM et vos encouragements.  
>Amicalement<strong>

**Lyxie**


	24. Au diable le réglement!

Et c'est parti pour la Saison 2 ^_^

Chère Bulle-de-bo, je te conseillerais peut-être de créer un compte, ainsi tes reviews risquent moins d'être zappées; ce serait dommage, ce que je lis sur mon mail perso est tellement beau et gratifiant.

***/*/***

**Au diable le règlement !**

***/*/***

Rester ? Partir?

Je n'ai jamais voulu que ce dossier soit le dernier que je traite avec Lisbon. Même si elle m'a envoyé balader brutalement, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Je me demande bien si cette agressivité ne cache pas en fin de compte son désarroi de me voir quitter son équipe. Ai-je vraiment osé lui dire en face que, sans moi, elle serait perdue ? Pas étonnant qu'elle m'ait largué dans le décor. Merci à toi de m'avoir récupéré in extremis, Cho.

Une douceur, de jolies couleurs, un régal pour les papilles: je conçois parfaitement que quelques fraises ne seront pas suffisantes pour me faire pardonner, mais au moins, je tente de faire amende honorable de la façon la plus honnête qui soit. Certes, les excuses n'étaient que le minimum qu'elle attendait de moi et je vois dans ses yeux une infime ébauche de sourire signifiant qu'elle m'a déjà pardonné, sans que je comprenne encore comment, pourquoi ? Je ressens soudainement le besoin de la sentir contre moi, comme si les battements de son cœur pouvaient me convaincre que ce qu'elle vient de me dire est bien réel. Elle s'est laissé faire, peut-être surprise par ma soudaine réaction, ou alors simplement parce qu'elle en éprouvait l'envie aussi.

_Jane, arrête de te faire un film !_

Et que penser de Bosco ?

_Si vous vous asseyez au bord de la rivière assez longtemps,  
>vous finirez par voir le corps de vos ennemis passer devant vous.<em>

D'aucuns diraient que je suis optimiste. Je ne le suis pas, oh que non ! J'irais jusqu'en enfer débusquer le maniaque qui a détruit ma vie. Je me suis fixé de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour outrepasser les consignes, forcer les verrous, dépasser toutes les limites autorisées.

Rien ne pourra mettre un frein à mon projet. Pas même un Bosco, avec ses airs supérieurs et sa façon de tourner autour de Lisbon, comme s'il revendiquait un territoire conquis jadis.

Quand je constate qu'une femme a pris sur elle de mourir dans des circonstances peu glorieuses pour sauver son enfant, je ne ressens qu'un incommensurable sentiment de honte. Dans ces conditions, usurper les codes d'accès de Bosco pour avoir accès aux outils dont j'ai besoin pour aller de l'avant ne représente pour moi qu'un petit pas vers une rédemption toute relative.

Mis à part Teresa, qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! En ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà le cas !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x01 « Rédemption » (Redemption)**


	25. Karma ? Ou comment pousser le bouchon

***/*/***

**Karma ? Ou comment pousser le bouchon un peu loin ?**

***/*/***

_Vous avez le même regard d'un accro qui a besoin de sa dose!_

T'as pas idée, très cher Bosco! Je te réserve une petite surprise, minuscule cerise invisible sur le gâteau de la réconciliation.

_Vous êtes un trou du cul plein de bonne volonté._

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aller jusque là avec le légiste, mais celui-là, il m'exaspère.

C'est une bonne journée pour se défouler, non ?

Lisbon en a pris son parti une bonne fois pour toutes : elle présente anticipativement des excuses pour tout ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Sans doute la force de l'habitude de me voir immanquablement sortir des sentiers battus, au risque de m'en prendre plein la face.

Son ton manque un peu de conviction, comme un parent qui répète pour la enième fois les mêmes directives à un enfant qui ne veut rien entendre. Quoi que, si elle ne le faisait pas, je me sentirais orphelin.

Etrange comme l'on peut se sentir orphelin de quelqu'un qui n'a aucun lien de sang avec vous. Lisbon, de grâce, continuez à me houspiller, cela me fait me sentir tellement vivant !

Un couteau sur la gorge ?

Une voiture à deux doigts de me renverser ?

Ce n'est tout simplement pas mon karma de mourir aujourd'hui !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x02 « La Lettre Ecarlate » (The Scarlet Letter)**


	26. Vos Larmes comme un Cadeau

***/*/***

**Vos larmes comme un cadeau**

***/*/***

Je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer que j'en serais arrivé là. Chez vous. Face à vous. Si près de vous. Totalement à ma merci, pour ainsi dire.

Et pourtant, c'est vous qui l'avez demandée, cette séance d'hypnose. Pour que la vérité finisse par émerger. Pour que vous puissiez vous justifier. Pour que, peut-être, je puisse enfin vous sauver. Et passer pour un Saint ? Oh que non, cette fois, c'est juste entre nous, pas de témoin. Vous et moi, en tête à tête.

Je suis plus ému que vous ne le saurez jamais, parce que vous parvenez à mettre vos émotions à nu devant moi. Je vous sens à l'abandon comme jamais vous ne l'avez été devant qui que ce soit depuis une éternité. Probablement depuis l'époque où vous avez dû grandir très vite pour survivre dans une famille dévastée.

Ne craignez rien de retors de ma part, Lisbon. Je vous l'ai déjà affirmé : je serai toujours là pour vous.

Je vous sens résistante, vieille habitude sans aucun doute. Celle de toujours garder le contrôle sur votre vie, votre apparence, vos réactions. Je ne vous hypnotiserai pas, vos paupières ne sont pas lourdes, vous ne vous abandonnez pas, vous…

Vous …

Dieu que cette toute puissance me fait peur, maintenant que je suis à même de l'exercer sur vous! D'autres que moi pourraient en profiter pour vous faire du mal. Je voudrais tant que vous vous souveniez pour enfin trouver la vérité et ressortir la tête haute de cette infâme conspiration. Car je suis persuadé que c'en est une. Et je commence à voir une lueur qui me guide vers un épilogue parfait.

Ça y est : je sais ! J'y vois clair à présent. Je vous regarde vous détendre enfin et lâcher prise.

Cette larme, je voudrais la cueillir du bout du doigt, la préserver comme le symbole précieux de votre empathie.

Allons, Lisbon, réveillez-vous maintenant, je n'irai pas plus loin, mais j'ai un plan à présent.

Vous allez sans nul doute les bluffer tous, comme je sais le faire depuis toujours. Je vous guiderai, vous donnerai des conseils sur la manière d'extérioriser votre colère feinte, sur le comportement que vous pourriez adopter si vous étiez réellement en train de péter les plombs. Vous verrez, parfois, c'est très ludique de feinter des sentiments extrêmes.

J'aurais dû être mon propre professeur à ce jeu-là.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x03 « Manipulation » (Red Badge)**


	27. Condamné sans prison

_Paradoxalement, cet épisode m'a moins inspiré. Et vous ? Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le 2__ème__ drabble de la série.  
>Bonne lecture et à bientôt,<br>Lyxie_

***/*/***

**Condamné sans prison**

*/*/*

Sociopathe : être qui parvient habilement à dissimuler tout signe extérieur de mensonge dans son discours ou dans son attitude.

Patrick Jane : sociopathe ? A vous de me le dire. Ou ai-je déjà répondu à la question en mon for intérieur ?

Il y a pire, dans le monde qui m'entoure : des enfants qui assassinent leur propre parent.

Je pensais en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs. Chaque jour qui passe me détrompe de manière dramatique.

Dans ces conditions, je me réjouis – si j'ose - d'être de ce côté-ci de la barrière, purgeant une peine à vie sans les barreaux.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x04 « Le Gang Rouge » (Red Menace)**


	28. Mes Chéries, êtes-vous là?

***/*/***

**Mes chéries, êtes-vous là ?**

*/*/*

_La douleur va passer._

_Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?_

_Je le sais._

C'est tout.

Entendons-nous bien, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle allait disparaître. Car, bien évidemment, elle ne disparaît jamais ! Chaque matin, on se rend compte que le cœur a besoin d'un peu moins d'analgésiques que la veille et un peu plus que le lendemain. Chaque jour, l'aiguille du baromètre tend vers un « meilleur fixe », à défaut de « beau ». Pourtant, il fait toujours aussi glacial au fond de l'âme, comme si les saisons s'étaient toutes fondues en une seule : un interminable hiver psychologique qui fait fi du calendrier.

_Pensez-vous que les morts savent ce qu'on ressent ?_

_Non, désolé._

Je suis surtout désolé pour moi-même. Si seulement c'était possible, je pourrais leur faire dire la douleur déchirante dans mon cœur, le sentiment glacé qui m'a fermé à toute humanité envers mes semblables, la certitude que jamais je ne vivrai une existence normale auprès de qui que ce soit.

Si seulement…

J'aimerais tant dire à ma femme et à ma fille que je les aime plus que tout, que leur absence a fait de moi l'ombre d'un survivant, que parfois j'aspire à les rejoindre. Mais avant, il me reste une tâche à accomplir pour que j'estime avoir permis à leur âme de reposer en paix. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller au cimetière : leur tombe sont gravées en moi et je leur rend visite tous les jours.

_Allez vous faire voir…_

_Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est un méchant, ce type…_

Un soupçon de comédie… une petite lueur d'ironie amicale… Serait-ce ce qu'on pourrait appeler « une bouée de sauvetage inattendue » ? Ce visage qui sait manier à la perfection aussi bien le sourire compatissant que la colère contenue ?

Il n'y a que dans ces moments-là que je parviens à me convaincre que je fais encore partie du monde des vivants.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x05 « Une Peur Rouge » (Red Scare)**


	29. Lui, Moi et Vous entre les deux

***/*/***

**Lui, moi et vous entre les deux**

*/*/*

_J'ai envie que vous veniez me voir avec un muffin aux myrtilles._

Pour le fun de vous l'avoir demandé. Pour partager avec mon copain de cellule. Pour me faire plaisir. Et aussi pour… Surprise !

J'ai très envie de vous voir et comme je suis coincé ici, il n'y a qu'une solution : vous faire venir. Même si c'est pour vous entendre dire de gentilles âneries.

_En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de mon flingue, je peux vous taper avec la chaise._

Bien essayé, Lisbon. Vous savez que de toutes façons, j'aurai réponse à tout. J'aime à vous voir tenter de me faire sortir de mon flegme habituel. C'est passionant de vous étudier, jour après jour, et voir que tout ce que je dis ou fais vous touche de près ou de loin. Soit vous déversez sur moi une colère qui n'aboutit pas vraiment parce que trop peu tenace soit vous me défendez auprès de vos supérieurs, pour des raisons qui parfois m'échappent.

Comme ce Bosco, par exemple. Je vous jure que je parviendrai à le cerner. Poser un mouchard dans son bureau n'était que le début d'une joute entre nous que je compte bien remporter. Ce que je ne cerne pas encore, c'est ce qui se cache derrière cette façon qu'il a de vous regarder, de ne pas dire les choses en face quand je suis dans les parages.

Il existe un secret entre vous et lui. Vous me connaissez, je ne peux résister au mystère. Je vois bien que vous menez la danse avec lui et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Vous êtes sans nul doute la seule personne à lui tenir tête aussi franchement, parce que … voilà, parce que vous détenez un levier essentiel. Mais lequel ?

Vous avez sur lui l'ascendance que j'exerce avec joie sur vous. Que trio original nous formons, pas vrai ?

Alors, c'est parti pour une petite incursion dans votre passé. Désolé, Lisbon. Je travaille avec vous chaque jour, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir où je m'aventure.

Comment vous dire que cela me touche plus que vous ne l'imaginez, de voir que vous risquez votre carrière pour moi. Jusqu'où êtes-vous prête à aller ?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x06 « Or Noir Rouge Sang » (Black Gold and Red Blood)**


	30. J'y suis, j'y reste

**_Ouf, réseau rétabli après 24h dans l'impossibilité de poster quoi que ce soit. Du coup, j'en ai écrit plusieurs d'affilée, ce qui veut dire que ma petite réserve grandit plus rapidement. Tant mieux pour vous, n'est-ce pas? Merci à toutes et tous pour vos visites, vos reviews, vos PM, vos 'favorites" et "follows"... Cela me porte chaque jour un peu plus loin._**

**_Nous voici au cinquième de ce long périple... Déjà pas mal de chemin parcouru et je ne vous dis pas la suite._**

**_Dites-moi si vous accrochez toujours... J'espère que oui :-)_**

***/*/***

**J'y suis, j'y reste!**

*/*/*

_Si vous décidez de ne pas être là dans un moment pareil,  
>vous le regretterez probablement tout votre vie.<em>

Je me demande parfois comment je parviens à énoncer de telles phrases sans les qualifier silencieusement d'incongruités ! Une femme est en danger, nous pouvons encore la sauver, il m'est donné d'insuffler à sa sœur le courage de faire face et de se débarrasser des sangsues autour d'elle qui l'empêche d'assumer et de faire front. Rien de bien extraordinaire, en soi : je ne fais que donner une toute petite leçon de vie… à défaut de l'avoir pratiquée moi-même… quand c'était le moment.

Quand j'aurais bien eu besoin d'une main tendue, d'un sourire, d'un petit peu de chaleur…

Il y a quelques années, je me suis bel et bien retrouvé seul face à mes angoisses, mes remords, ma culpabilité et je ne sais quoi encore. Bien sûr, il y a eu Sophie… mais c'était purement thérapeutique, elle était la seule bouée à laquelle j'avais accepté de me cramponner in extremis.

Cette fois, je mets un point d'honneur à affirmer que nous parviendrons à temps… parce que c'est tout aussi vital pour moi que pour cette jeune femme désemparée. Il m'arrive parfois de me dire que chaque petit succès me rapproche un peu plus d'un Pardon, sans en comprendre l'origine.

Lisbon continue de prendre ma défense, sans toutefois me laisser le temps d'en placer une, et c'est Bosco qui s'en prend pour son matricule. Bien fait pour lui ! Je supporte de moins en moins son attitude protectrice envers Lisbon. Que cherche-t-il ? A la conquérir ? Ou la reconquérir ? A m'évincer ? Tu peux toujours courir, je suis dans la place, j'y reste.

L'équipe s'appuie chaque jour un peu plus sur mon intuition. Et cette fois encore, j'ai gagné ! Nous avons sauvé une vie.

Bosco peut bien rechigner à me tendre, tout en m'insultant au passage, un dossier, ou plutôt un résumé du dossier « John le Rouge »; j'ai franchi un premier pas vers tout ce qu'il refusera de me donner mais que je m'approprierai d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et aucun regret de ce que je me prépare à faire.

Je suis bel et bien là où je veux être.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x07 « Rançon Rouge » (Red Bulls)**


	31. La Guerre ne fait que commencer

***/*/***

**La guerre ne fait que commencer**

*/*/*

Un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine !

C'est un peu ce que je ressens en cet instant, à la minute même où mon regard se pose sur ces trois corps, sur ce sang qui macule leurs vêtements, sur l'horreur qui s'étale devant mes yeux.

L'Enfer déferle une fois de plus !

Tout est allé si vite… dans ces couloirs où une multitude se bouscule… et je me sens si seul…

Minelli a été admirable dans cette épreuve qui frappe ses troupes en plein cœur. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que de tels mots cinglants puissent franchir ses lèvres. Les journalistes sont décidément toujours aussi navrants de bêtise.

Là où j'ai peut-être commis une erreur monstrueuse, c'est de vouloir soutirer à Bosco déjà mourant un dernier élément de réponse, quitte à outrepasser toutes les convenances médicales, sous les yeux d'une Lisbon horrifiée par mon geste.

… _Sale enfoiré au cœur de pierre…_

Lisbon, j'ai mérité votre colère. Je méritais même une gifle magistrale. Pourant vous savez depuis toujours que je suis prêt à tous les débordements pour coincer ce salopard de John le Rouge. Bosco voulait me garder en dehors de son enquête ? Voyez où cela l'a mené ! Vous voulez que je respecte un certain règlement ? Ne croyez pas que je finirai comme Bosco. Pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur ce dangereux maniaque.

C'est encore pire de savoir que tout cela était orchestré depuis longtemps, d'entendre Rebecca prononcer des mots totalement surréalistes…

_J'ai tué Bosco et son équipe  
>parce que vous manquez à John le Rouge;<br>il voulait que vous récupériez l'enquête._

Je n'ose plus regarder personne en face. Parce que, d'une certaine façon, ce qui vient de se passer dans ces murs est de ma faute, indirectement. Je sens un sanglot bloquer ma respiration. Les larmes montent irrémédiablement, mais elles ne franchiront jamais ma résolution de tenir bon en public.

Je viens de prendre violemment conscience que ce n'est pas moi qui mène la danse, c'est bien Lui ! Tandis que quelques-uns s'éloignent, entraînant une Rebecca souriante, enchaînée comme au temps des esclaves, je tente de retrouver un semblant de calme, seul dans cette pièce où nous faisons d'ordinaire tomber les coupables après des interrogatoires serrés.

John le Rouge, tu es à moi ! Mais…

Je manipule, tu conditionnes, elle s'exécute.

Aurais-je finalement trouvé mon maître ?

Tu vas jusqu'à la tuer au sein même de nos bureaux. Tout ce que je peux faire dans l'immédiat pour exprimer ma rage, c'est de cogner dans le mur, parce que cette fois-ci, je suis arrivé trop tard!

Peut-être pas pour tout le monde.

Je deviens dépositaire de quelques mots qui vous concernent, Lisbon, de la bouche de celui avec qui vous avez partagé bien plus qu'avec moi. Ces quelques mots perdus dans un dernier souffle me font d'autant plus peur, parce que je comprends que John le Rouge s'en prendra à vous où et quand il le voudra.

J'ai déjà perdu une fois. Je vous jure que cela ne se reproduira plus…

_Amazing Grace…  
>How sweet…<em>

Grace … Rigsby… Cho… Lisbon… Vos voix montent comme un lâcher de colombes… Cela me fait d'autant plus mal… pardon si je ne reste pas avec vous. J'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. Ma femme et ma fille n'étaient peut-être pas les dernières victimes dans mon entourage affectif à succomber.

Désormais, je ne suis plus seul concerné par cette guerre. Je jure solennellement de protéger les miens… et d'avoir le dernier mot.

Au boulot, Jane. Une caisse. Des dossiers. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

John le Rouge… A nous deux, Salopard !

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x08 « Le Bras Droit de John le Rouge » (His Red Right Hand)**

**OK, un peu plus violent dans le langage, mais certains regards de Jane cachaient soit une immense frustration soit une grande colère. Dans tous les cas, j'ai voulu faire passer le message... parce qu'à force de le regarder et de le suivre, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil!**


	32. Il faut que je vous avoue

**_Voici un autre petit drabble : j'avais envie de concentrer le ressenti de Jane en quelques mots bien choisis. J'espère que ça vous plaira._**

**_Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui ont pris le train en cours de route. C'est génial de vous savoir à mes côtés dans cette superbe aventure !_**

**_Et maintenant, préparez-vous à un petit moment délectable... (heu, je fais référence ici à ce petit moment spécial entre Jane et Lisbon, pas forcément à mon drabble ^_^)_**

***/*/***

**Il faut que je vous avoue**

*/*/*

_Je suis fier de toi  
>Je t'aime<em>

Vous vous prêtez à cette petite masquarade …

Je vous accompagne dans ce lieu inconnu, tel un époux attentionné.

C'est tellement amusant ! J'avais besoin d'une vraie diversion après le drame qui vient de frapper au sein même de nos bureaux.

Et puis, vous le dire ainsi, en public, même si c'est pour faire semblant, me permet de vous le dire quand même.

Je suis sincèrement fier de vous, Lisbon.

Quant à la suite… c'est une toute petite lumière qui vient peut-être de s'allumer au fond de mon cœur que je croyais à jamais meurtri.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x09 « Diamants Rouges » (A price above Rubies)**


	33. De quoi Demain était-il fait?

***/*/***

**De quoi demain était-il fait ?**

*/*/*

Je voudrais tant m'abandonner une fois pour toutes… chaque fois que je perds connaissance.

Inlassablement, je retourne à cette seule époque de ma vie où j'étais de l'autre côté de la barrière, où c'était moi qui me faisais manipuler… et par mon propre père encore !

Si j'osais, je dirais que je savoure parfois ces moments où tout devient flou autour de moi, où je perds jusqu'à la conscience d'exister, tout simplement.

Dommage que ce soient ces souvenirs-là qui envahissent mon esprit alors même que je n'ai plus toute ma tête !

Je me souviens des longues heures de guêt… de la jeune fille, si pleine d'espoir… de cette femme prête à tout… de mon père, encore pire que cela.  
>Quelqu'un allait mourir… et je n'y pouvais strictement RIEN !<p>

Si seulement nous pouvions savoir de quoi demain sera fait, nous nous y prendrions sûrement autrement.

Et j'aurais su, ces dernières années, ce qu'il fallait faire, ou plutôt ce que je n'aurais JAMAIS dû faire.

Le seul endroit où j'ai envie de me laisser aller aujourd'hui, c'est dans les bras de …

_Je plaisante !_

Elle y a presque cru. C'est tellement touchant. Mais je ne peux faire semblant devant elle. J'ai par trop triché avec la mort, la douleur, la crédulité d'autrui, pour oser lui faire ça, à Elle.

Elle serait bien capable d'y croire.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x10 « Rouge Feu » (Throwing Fire)**

**Un grand merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et un spécial pour tearesa et Jane Doe51 qui ont magistralement rattrapé le train en marche. Vous êtes formidables et merci pour vos commentaires élégants et très intéressants. C'est exactement tout çela qui me donne envie d'aller toujours plus loin.  
>Alors 1000 Mercis ^_^ ! ! ! !<strong>


	34. Premier Solo pour Instrument Mystère

**Oups, petite boulette. Merci JaneDoe51, de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Voici la version corrigée.**

***/*/***

**Premier solo pour instrument mystère**

*/*/*

A quoi peuvent bien servir ces retrouvailles après tant d'années, quand le premier imbécile venu tombe en piqué sur Lisbon et lui arrache un baiser de bienvenue, croyant l'avoir reconnue ? Ou alors, c'est encore un de ceux qui font feu de tout bois, qu'importe le feuillage. Je constate avec amusement que Lisbon sait se défendre. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais agi de manière aussi radicale avec moi ? Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais envahi son espace vital comme ce crétin vient de le faire. Tout en la malmenant à chaque enquête et lui faisant risquer sa plaque, je la respecte. C'est une femme comme on en croise peu. Cela fait plus de cinq ans que je la suis comme son ombre et jamais je n'ai ressenti une réelle animosité de sa part envers moi.

Le jour où je me suis présenté après la mort de ma femme et de ma fille, je ne valais plus grand-chose. Je me croyais perdu pour le genre humain, n'affichant plus au reste du monde qu'un être délabré, paumé, désespéré. Un seul regard de Lisbon sur le pauvre déchet que j'étais m'a convaincu qu'il restait quelque espoir. Non seulement de ne pas perdre les pédales pour de bon, mais aussi, et j'avoue ici ma lâcheté, de trouver un moyen de me venger.

Un jour, il faudra bien que je lui demande pardon. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce sera plus facile qu'il n'y paraît ?

Ce soir, je tiendrai à deux femmes très différentes un discours très différent également.

_Vous avez détruit Derek Logan et vous y avez pris plaisir.  
>Parce ça vous a semblé tellement facile,<br>émancipateur, ça vous a donné  
>une sensation de pouvoir, c'était passionnant.<em>

Etrange comme je ne peux imaginer Lisbon faire du mal sciemment à qui que ce soit. Petit bout de bonne femme dont la personnalité est de temps à autre si énigmatique que j'aime me perdre dans ses oeillades fâchées ou moqueuses.

Je l'entraîne en douceur dans un solo. Elle se laisse faire. En tout bien tout honneur.

Voilà, c'est le mot que je cherchais : honneur. Lisbon est une femme toute de droiture vêtue. Mais elle ne me donnera aucun indice sur ce foutu instrument dont elle jouait quand elle était plus jeune. Et je sèche lamentablement pour la première fois. Mon talent de manipulateur ou de charmeur, au choix, ne me sera d'aucune utilité. En véritable virtuose, elle jouera de son silence.

Ce soir, Lisbon a trouvé le moyen de me rendre gentiment la monnaie de toutes mes pièces.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x11 « Nos plus belles années / Promo 95» (Rose-Colored Glasses)**


	35. La Colère est au bout du Fusil

***/*/***

**La colère est au bout du fusil**

*/*/*

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir exprimer ma colère comme il le fait en cet instant!

Je parviens constamment à contenir les émotions qui me ravagent car je ne peux perdre le contrôle devant qui que ce soit, encore moins devant l'équipe du CBI. Alors je refuse que l'on me filme. Un point, c'est tout.

_Vous voulez mon âme._

Et si ce n'était que mon âme, si tant est qu'elle existe encore !

_La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé devant une caméra,  
>les choses n'ont pas très bien fini.<em>

S'ils ne comprennent pas où je veux en venir, qu'ils aillent au diable ! J'ai appris de la manière la plus brutale qui soit qu'il y a un moment pour clamer les choses haut et fort et un moment pour rester en retrait et observer en silence.

Pour l'instant, je suis nez à nez avec le calibre d'une arme qui pourrait me faire exploser la tête dans la seconde, tant je ressens la colère de l'homme campé en face de moi. Son doigt tremble, son corps frissonne, sa raison vacille, il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'il pète un câble et que je tire ma révérence. Pourtant, je n'éprouve aucune peur. Suis-je capable de le raisonner ? De lui faire comprendre qu'il y a d'autres moyens de lutter contre l'injustice ? Lui dire que je suis passé par là ?

J'aurais tant aimé jadis me laisser aller de la sorte et crier ma haine, ma révolte à la face du monde!

Au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré tenter de me foutre en l'air, dans un premier temps. Seulement dans un premier temps…

Ensuite est venu le temps de la réflexion. Et puis de la mise en œuvre d'un plan. Calmement. J'ai failli dire « avec sérénité ».

Je pense être capable aujourd'hui de dire avec certitude si un homme pressera la détente ou non. Celui-ci n'était pas prêt à franchir ce pas. Tant mieux pour moi, au fond. J'ai encore tant de choses à faire. Devenir un tueur, entre autres.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x12 « Rouge Vif » (Bleeding Heart)**


	36. Le Luxe n'est pas tout!

***/*/***

**Le luxe n'est pas tout**

*/*/*

Je m'en faisais la réflexion très récemment: arrive le moment où le temps des larmes est passé.

_Arrêtez de vous apitoyer,  
>on peut en mourir, vous savez ?<br>Et je sais de quoi je parle !_

Arrive le temps des réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Regarder les autres évoluer, grandir, se tromper, hésiter, recommencer, en rire, s'en moquer, bref, toute une panoplie de sentiments qui font que vous êtes tout simplement… vivant !

L'ironie en fait partie.

_Vous êtes médium ?...  
>Cet air de charlatan…<em>

Mais oui, Walter, allez-y, ne vous gênez pas. Rien ne peut plus m'atteindre.

_Vous avez un côté femme blessée très attirant._

Alors là, bas les pattes! Lisbon a effectivement un petit côté femme blessée, - parce qu'elle l'a été, pour de vrai - mais n'essayez pas de lui prêter une épaule réconfortante, vous risqueriez de vous prendre une gamelle. Je n'ose même pas imaginer que ce soit quelqu'un comme vous qui finisse par la faire chavirer... enfin je pense... je veux dire, j'espère que non.

Je vous vois tout autant comme un être égocentrique, vaniteux, et je suis peut-être en quête d'une rédemption qui se refusera à moi, quoi qu'il advienne.

Alors, prêt à me suivre dans un délire de ma création, histoire de voir si vous avez vraiment autant que de cran et d'aplomb que ça?

*.*.*

J'admets, vous vous en tirez plutôt bien. C'est fou ce que j'ai aimé vous donner une petit leçon, juste pour vous faire comprendre que je ne suis pas si charlatan que ça. Par contre, je suis sincèrement désolé pour la voiture. Je n'aimais pas la couleur, certes, mais… un oubli est si vite arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Tout compte fait, suis-je aussi charlatan que vous le croyez ? Vous n'en saurez jamais rien. Pour les besoins d'une enquête, je suis prêt à aller beaucoup plus loin que de simplement bousiller une voiture, si luxueuse soit-elle !

Que m'importe un véhicule !

Ce qui m'importe bien davantage, par contre, c'est de vous couper l'herbe sous le pied et d'offrir à Lisbon une petite dose de frissons dans cette magnifique Mercedes.

Sans rancune, Walter?

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x13 « Ligne Rouge » (Redline)**


	37. Et la Glace fondit

**_Encore un petit drabble… c'est parfois plus dur d'en pondre un qu'un OS, allez savoir pourquoi ^_^_**

***/*/***

**Et la glace fondit**

*/*/*

On le croyait insensible, dépourvu d'humour.

Voilà que derrière ce masque impassible se cachait la fougue d'un compagnon de galères anciennes, presqu'un frère.

Raisonner une bande de durs prêts à tuer n'était qu'un jeu de plus pour moi.

Poui Lui, c'était un véritable défi de parvenir à se contrôler. Je le vois poussé dans ces derniers retranchements. Et c'est justement maintenant que j'admire toute la force qu'il y a en lui.

Pour la première fois, je lis dans ses yeux une lueur magnifique à mon égard, très inattendue : de l'émotion et surtout, de la reconnaissance.

Merci à toi, Cho.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x14 « Gang Rouge » (Blood In, Blood Out)**


	38. Une Barre de Chocolat pour Vous

_**Un grand Merci chaleureux à vous tous, qui venez me rendre visite et laisser une trace précieuse de votre passage. Comme toutes ces reviews sont autant de vitamines, je m'en trouve inspirée. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre... (ne prenez pas trop l'habitude d'en avoir un par jour, demain je reprends le boulot. Mais je promets de garder un rythme d'un chapitre tous les 2-3 jours).  
>Vivez une Merveilleuse Journée ^_^<strong>**Bizzzz à tous, L.**_

***/*/***

**Une barre de chocolat pour vous**

*/*/*

_Le chocolat, c'est bon pour le moral._

Lisbon devrait en consommer davantage! Ce n'est quand même pas cette pression des hautes instances qui aura raison d'elle. Et la voir ranger son bureau avec une minutie inquiétante n'inquiètera son équipe que temporairement.

Je voudrais tant l'aider à se détendre. Que pourrais-je bien imaginer pour faire flipper tout le monde, en sachant qu'elle seule ne sera pas dupe ?

La victime a demandé pardon avant qu'on ne mette fin à ses jours. Comme si tout pouvait s'effacer d'un simple coup de fil ! Jusqu'où peut-on tirer sur la corde avant de se rendre compte qu'il faut demander pardon ? Après combien de bouteilles décide-t-on d'arrêter de plonger dans un abîme sans retour ?

Cela vous a retourné, Lisbon, je le vois bien. Et je sais pourquoi. Nous le savons tous. Tenez bon, ceci ne vous concerne plus.

_Ça va ?_

_ Je vais bien._

_Pas la peine de me cacher des choses._

Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, vous vous souvenez ? Et puis, si vous saviez que je suis au courant de ce « _petit »_ détail, vous auriez fermé le tiroir de votre bureau à clé… Ou pas. Votre confiance en moi suffit-elle pour que vous le laissiez ouvert ? Parce que vous savez que, malgré ma curiosité maladive et mal placée à l'égard de tout autre, je n'irai pas fouiller dans vos affaires personnelles.

Tout simplement parce que …

J'ai confiance en vous.

*/*/*/*

**cfr: S2x15 « Piment Rouge » (Red Herring)**


End file.
